1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed matter delivery system, an image forming apparatus, and a printed matter delivery apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an office where an image forming device, such as a printer, is shared by a plurality of users, there are printed matter delivery devices that deliver, to one of the users seated away from the image forming device, printed matter output by the image forming device in accordance with a print request by the user.
For example, there are movable printers that deliver printed matter to a user in which an image is formed in accordance with a print request from the user and there are wheeled finishers that receive printed matter output from an image forming device and deliver the printed matter to a user (see Patent Document 1 or 2).
In the above printed matter delivery devices, management of security of the printed matter may be insufficient because the printed matter is output and delivery starts without performing authentication or the like directly by a user.